Gaara and Shukaku: Forbidden Love
by GaaraChan12004
Summary: Gaara is a girl who just wishes she was normal until she meets Shukaku. Could the two of them be lovers throughout all the obstacles thrown at them?
1. chapter 1

**So... This story was requested by a friend of mine so I'm obviously going to do it for them. It may bot be very good so here's a warning for you in advance. All ideas for this story is credited to MadaraUchiha-Chan.**

In the Hidden Sand Village, no one ever liked Gaara. Gaara has a beast sealed inside her as a child when she was a baby. Even though she doesn't mean any harm, all of the shinobi feared her because of her power. No one knew about her power until one summer evening.

Kids were playing around with a ball when it rolled over to Gaara. She used her sand to return it to them. **"Here... Can I play with you guys?"** Everyone screamed in terror when they saw her sand coming toward them and ran away in fear. **"Wait, please I just want a friend!"** This is how the misunderstanding of Gaara started.

 **"Why can't I be normal like all the other kids?"** Poor Gaara. No one cared about her or the fate she was forced to have with the beast trapped inside her in the first place. They only wanted her killed because of what's inside her. **"I just wish I had a friend who actually cared about me and not hate me for my power."** **"I don't hate you Gaara."** I heard a voice out of nowhere but who could have sais that? No one's around so it can't be real. **"It's me. The Epic and Awesome Shukaku! I'm that creature inside you. Hey, I didn't want to be inside you either just so you know so don't blame me for this okay?"** Gaara thought for a moment. **So... if you don't hate me then, can we be friends?" "Sure kid. I got nothing better to do anyway."**

This is the basic introduction for the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first chapter was short but that was basically the introduction to the story. This may take me awhile to make long chapters but I'll try my best to make you happy. Enjoy chapter 2! Oh by the way. The rest of the story will probably be told in Gaara's point of view. Anyway, enjoy!**

As I became a Genin, boys have been staying away but also gawking at me. I looked in the mirror to understand what the fuss was all about. Then I saw it. "I got boobs. You got to be kidding meShukaku laughed at me hysterically. **"That's what you're upset about? I think they make you look hot. Um... I mean..."** "Thanks Shukaku. You are the only one who ever cared about me."Shukaku glared in anger. **"Shukaku does not have feelings! I am the master of the sand! I do not care for humans! Understand?!?!"** "Pfft. Yeah right. You do care about me."Years later, as she grew older she became more rebellious and got a better wardrobe too. Shukaku started feeling all strange inside for some odd reason. All of a sudden, she was captured and dragged to a cave. "What the heck are you doing? Put me down now!!!" "Tobi is a good boy! Deidara Senpai needs you for your beast." "You don't make any sense." A powerful blaze of energy struck her and started to kill her body. Shukaku can sense this happening and with all his might tried to stay put inside Gaara. But it didn't work. He was removed from her and she died. **"Gaara no! You can't die now! Rah!"** Shukaku struck Tobi and Deidara. He turned to see his dead love lying there. **"Gaara... Please come back to me."** A single tear rolled down his cheek and landed on her. The tear of love brought Gaara. back to life.

"What.. what happened? Shukaku? Is that you?" Before she could say another word, Shukaku transformed into a handsome sexy blonde teenager. **"Gaara... I love you. I'm willing to work this out if you are."** I smiled in delight. "Alright Shukaku. Its time for us to do something we always wanted to do: go on a date.

 **I know this was a short chapter again and I'm sorry for that. The next chapter will involve their first date as a couple! Please review and tell me what you think so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**No intro this time. Just gonna jump right into the story. Enjoy chapter 3!**

I took Shukaku to a restaurant so he can experience what it's like to go on a date. **"Wow Gaara, you look so sexy."** I blushed and teased him. "Oh stop it you perv." I said jokingly. **"So.. What exactly to humans do on dates?"** I looked at him thinking that he was joking. "You're not serious are you?" **Sorry to disappoint you but I don't really know."** "You basically tell each other about themselves. Um.. Why don't you start?"

 **"Um.. I'll try. I'm Shukaku and I hate humans except for you of course."** I blush in happiness knowing that he doesn't really hate me. **"I can destroy an entire village and I have been stuck to you for 16 years making your life miserable. Your turn."** "...Well. That was interesting. Okay so you know my name already it's Gaara. I have a hobby to cultivate cacti. I have become the fifth Kazekage of the sand village and I love you." Oh great. I said that out loud. That's not the best thing to say on your first date is it? **"I love you too Gaara. We should have dated sooner."** "One small problem with that Shukaku. We can couldn't see each other face to face back then so people would've thought that I was insane." **"I think you're wonderful Gaara.** "Wow that's reassuring." A waiter ran over in panic and screamed. "Gaara! Your father us killing the shinobi! Help!" "Great. Come on Shukaku. Its time to kill."


End file.
